Klance’s first Christmas
by VotlronOhKlance
Summary: Keith hates Christmas, he always has, every since his father died he never really had anyone to stay with at that time of year. But what happens when lance invites him to stay with him and his family for Christmas. What will happen? Will lance and Keith get to know each other better than ever? Will Keith start to like christmas again...I think so...KLANCE
1. Chapter 1: Keith POV

HEY GUYS!! I wanted to try something else, a different idea so I decided to create a new story. This is only the first tiny part of it. I will slowly build it up as I go. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1:

It's christmas time, yay, my least favorite time of the year. I don't really know why I hate christmas, I just always have. Ever since my died passed away, christmas has always felt…… well ……. lonely. I guess not having anyone to spend time with really affects the way a person sees things.

And even though I have the paladins now, and Coran and of course Shiro I still feel alone, now more than ever. Everyone has plans, Hunk is going to spend his christmas with his family, Coran and Romelle are on Altea, Pidge is going to stay with her brother and her parents, Shiro and Curtis are spending their very first christmas together somewhere, Lance is with his family, and me, well I am all alone once more during the worst part of the year.

But it's fine, I am used to it. I've pretty much always been alone, I'm a loner, that's just who I am.

The Paladins and Shiro are meeting up on Altea in a couple of hours. It was Shiro's idea, he wanted to say bye to everyone before we all part our ways and go spend time with the people we love at again ……. Christmas time.

I better get ready though, it takes some time to fly to Altea, even if I have Black. So I walk into the empty house, the house that is only a few miles away from the Garrison and I start getting ready.

I jump in the shower, the water is cold and icy, all of a sudden it is burning hot. Showering doesn't take that long, I don't have much to wash, but I am contemplating life so I take my time. I wash my hair and my body and then I turn off the water. Water dripping on the floor when I step out. I dry off and go to chose my clothes.

I don't really know what to wear. I don't want to dress too formally but I don't want to dress like a bum. So I just pick out a pair of my nicest jeans, a red shirt, my leather jacket and some old combat boots.

I dry my hair, brush my teeth, and I am ready to go. I run out the door and get in Black. It takes me a minute to officially be able to think about what I am supposed to be doing but I snap myself back to the living and I set a course for altea. Lets see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2: Keith POV

It took and couple of hours but I had finally arrived at Atlea.

WOW! Altea really has been improved since I was last here, Coran must be doing a good job.

After I finish admiring all that Altea is I start to look for the landing zone where I can set black down. It's not very far and not very hard to see actually. Most likely because when I do spot it I see all the others. Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Coran, and even Romelle are all standing there, jumping up and down, waving their arms for me to come. They seem excited and for the most part I kinda actually am too. Even though I have no huge plans for Christmas, seeing the paladins is nice.

So I head to the landing zone and set black down on the ground nice and gently. I hop out and go to greet them. The next thing I know I am bombarded with a huge group hug. It's a little weird but you know, they're well my family so I don't mind it.

It's already quite late so we go and get ready for dinner. Hunk shows is all the food he has made and we sit down and start to eat.

Pidge starts talking to Shiro and hunk about her and her family's recent developments on the garrison and how excited she is to be spending all her time there and Lance and Romelle seem to be discussing the new updates of Altea.

And I just listen, although I am ok with it, not much of a talker anyway.

So I just sit there and eat, because I know that in a short times notice this will all be over and everyone will go back to before. They will all be going home and I will be back to normal, by myself like always.


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro POV

"Yeah yeah yeah, and you know the disturbuliser on the plasma infubilater, completely fixed.." Pidge says

"OMG really, how did you did you fix it?" Hunk asks

"Well first I scammed for damage to the signater then I..."

 _Well I have no idea what they are saying, but whatever it is they seem excited. Everyone does. This was a good idea, everyone is together. Lance, Coran and Romelle are talking about Altea and I think...Allura. It's been hard on the three of them, it's been hard on everyone. She was a vital part of the team and we lost her. Coran lost his niece/daughter, Romelle lost her best friend and Lance lost his lover. The paladins and I lost her as family._

 _But she saved us all, she saved this reality and the rest, and for that she will never be forgotten._

 _Hunk and Pidge are doing all right from what I can tell, they are talking about some science stuff that god knows I will never understand._

 _Keith though, he's quiet. I mean I expect him to be, he's Keith. But today he is the type of quiet that alarms you._

"So guys!" Coran says as he interrupts everyone's side conversations.

"What do you all have planned, for this uhmmm, what it called. Krist...uhhhh...mas?"

"Christmas you mean?" Lance asks

"Yeah! That"

"Well" pidge begins. "I am staying on earth with my family"

"Yeah, me too" hunk says. "I am going to get to see everyone, my cousins, nieces, nephews, grandparents. It's going to be a party"

"I am going to be with Curtis." I say aloud and proud.

Everyone turns to me in awe. It was amazing the day that Curtis and I got married, especially since everyone was there and everyone was happy for me.

"And I am going to be staying with my family as well, we are going to have a home cooked Christmas Eve dinner. Hmmm hmmm, I can already taste it now." Lance says as everyone laughs at his last comment.

"What abor you Keith?" Coran asks

Everyone turns to stare at Keith and they wait for a response, it's quiet for a minute but then he begins.

"Well, I am going to be on earth by myself In my fathers old cabin, so not much"

It's silent, wow, that's why Keith was so quiet, because he was going to be alone for Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4: Lance POV

"Wait a tick!" I blurt out " everyone has amazing plans and you're going to be alone, on Christmas???"

"Yeah" Keith replys

"Well, uhmm..." I begin, everyone is now looking at me.

My face starts to turn hot, I am embarrassed, I can't believe what I am about to say but here I go

"You could always come to say with me and my family"

Keith looks at me, and he is surprised, surprised by the fact that I offered such as thing.

He is silent, so is everyone else until...

"That's a great idea" Shiro says

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" everyone else says

"Uhmmm, thanks lance but it's fine,

You don't have to if you don't want to" Keith says

I put my head down. Wow, what a bust. I just invited him to a family Christmas and he doesn't want to come. I am such an idiot. Why did I even think he'd say yes.

"Come on Keith" pidge started "just say yes, lance wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you to come, just say yes"

 _Oh boy, here we go, pidge is going to start ranting and that's not going to help, or maybe it will who knows._

"You know, ok, sure lance, I'd like that, sounds fun" Keith says

I immediately turn my head back up, Keith has a smile on his face that could light up the whole world, I like it, it's nice.

I'm that moment I can't help but blush. I try to stop myself but I can't. It's too hard.

"Alright then" Shiro says

"Everyone settled, so I guess we better get going, but first Coran I would like to check in on how Altea is doing, but the rest of you are free to leave whenever." Shiro states

"Uhmmm" I start. "Well my family needs some help to prepare so I better get going, Keith if you want to come now that's fine" I say immediately regretting it.

I am sooooo obvious, he will never come now.

"Sure" he says "although can we stop to get some of my things before we head to your house?"

"Yeah, sure, of course" I say too enthusiastically, but oh well

"Ok then, let's go" Keith says

Oh boy, this is going to be an exciting Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5: Keith POV

_Ok, ok, ok. Let me just think this through!_

 _So LANCE, lance the stupid one, kind one, but nonetheless stupid one just asked me if I wanted to stay with him and his family for Christmas. And I said yes. Is this is a dream, it must be a dream._

I pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming.

"Ouch!" Nope definitely not dreaming

"You ok?" Lance asks

I'm shocked. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." I lie. I am sooo not fine, I mean not in a bad way. A good way actually. I was going, no no, I AM going to be spending Christmas with Lance. So I am definitely not okay. But I don't tell Lance that so I just sum it up to a...

"Yeah, I'm fine, almost tripped that's it" I told him. He seemed to believe me so I had nothing to worry about. And by worry about I mean, I didn't have to be nervous that lance might find out the one thing I do and don't want him to find out. I like him.

FEW MONTHS AGO: KEITH'S RECOLLECTION

It started a few months ago when Lance was grieving Allura. I was there the whole time, by his side. At his beck and call, I was whatever he needed me to be. A pillow, a nurse, a worker, a friend, anything, I was just there. And as I cared for him in the best way I knew, I had found myself growing closer to him. I also found myself wanting to be around him. I was starting to become attracted to him, I was starting to like him. A few weeks later lance was doing better and he didn't really need me anymore. So he spent less time with me and was less dependent, but I doubt he noticed. I was there so he could lean on me, so to him I might have just been a pillow that he could toss, but I still care about him. Anyway, when we didn't spend as much time together I started to feel horrible. I had pains in my stomach that just wouldn't stop and I had this feeling in my gut, like abandonment but I couldn't quite place the center on the feeling. It was just there. And that was when I realized that I liked lance.

PRESENT DAY:

Lance and I are at my house, grabbing my things. My essentials really. I don't really pack much, just what I need. I have always done that, packed light. I guess it's just a by-product of not owning a lot.

Lance is in the kitchen, waiting. I am nervous. I don't know. I shouldn't be nervous, I can't be nervous. If I don't want lance to know I need to not be obvious. Just act cool and everything will be alright.

I step out the door, with my bags in my hand. Lance looks up immediately with a big smile on is face. He comes to help me with my bags.

"It's ok lance, I have it." I say, _ughh whyyyy! Why don't you just let him help you._

"Come on, it's fine, it's only one bag" lance replies

"Ok, fine!" I say

Lance chuckles and goes to take one of my bags. He accidentally trips on his own feet and comes crashing into me. I grab him and stop him from bringing us both to the ground.

He immediately steps back and looks down at the floor. Lance's cheeks are bright red and he is playing with his thumbs behind his back. Something he does when he is nervous. He hasn't done that in a while, but I still remember. I remember everything.

"Now look who's tripping?" I say

Lance chuckles. He goes to grab the bag from me once more, being extremely careful not to fall this time.

He walks to the door and turns around.

"Ready Keith?" He asks

"Yeah, I think I am"

Lance blushes once more and chuckles slightly. He then steps out the door and goes to his lion.

 _This is going to be fun, YEAH. Real fun._


	6. Chapter 6: Lance POV

_Wow. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, yeah Keith is my buddy, my pal. And yes I was the one who invited him to the spend Christmas with me and my family but I still can't believe it._

I'm in my lion, and we are heading to my family's house.

I can almost see it, I can almost taste it, I can almost smell it. It's actually been a while since I've seen my family.

A while after we ended the war, I decided to stay with my family. But soon after I felt confined. I felt surrounded by so many things, so I decided to live alone. It's better for me, it's peaceful.

But since it is Christmas time, I am glad to be visiting my family and to be spending some quality time with them, and now apparently Keith.

I don't know why I am so happy that Keith is joining us. Maybe it's because he is such a dear friend. Maybe it's because I care so much for him, I don't know, I just enjoy his company.

It's hard to explain really, but I remember it all started a few months back. I think it was 11 months ago, almost a year ago. It was hard, Allura had just died saying the universe. I was grieving and I wasn't doing a very good job of it. I felt alone, I felt abandoned. I felt like a part of me was missing. But when Keith was there with me, i felt better. Every time he held me, or cared for me I was better. It was like he filled the hole that was in my heart, like he had repaired me from the inside. And once I started feeling immensely better, I didn't need him as much I guess.

I actually started pushing him away, like I had done to everyone else before. I didn't mean to do that, but I did it anyway. Some time later, Keith it seemed had completely disappeared. And when he was gone I started feeling worse again, but I didn't show it. I made everyone think that I was fine. That I was doing ok, when I really wasn't.

And I realized that with Keith missing, with Keith gone that I again felt empty. Like the wound that Keith had repaired had suddenly reopened and it couldn't be shut until Keith was there. I realized that I liked Keith, no no, not like I loved Keith. Keith was the person who made me smile, who made my day better when I wasn't feeling well. Keith was my other half, and I loved him. Although he doesn't know that. I mean how could he, I've never given him any signs or really told him anything that would convince him.

Anyway, Keith and I are nearly at the plantation. And it's only a few minutes away.

Once we arrive we set our lions down. Him and I are greeted by my loving family. Well mostly me, he just stays by his lion, which makes me feel sad.

He has this face like he is yearning for something, like he is looking at something he can never have. Like my family. Like a family is something he will never have.

"Hey Keith, come here" I unknowingly, and unconsciously say out loud to him.

He turns his head and comes walking towards me. I quickly reintroduce him to my family. My mother comes towards us and gives Keith and huge hug. He looks uncomfortable and I just can't help but laugh. He turns his head and gives me the death look and I only laugh harder.

"Welcome Keith!" My mom says, "I hope you are doing fine, oh I am so excited that your here, lance couldn't stop bragging that you're coming to joking us. now we have everything ready for you and..."

Oh boy she is starting to ramble. I immediately cut her off. Yet still being respectful.

"¡mamá! por favor, dale un respiro y por favor no me avergüences! mira te amo, pero por favor no lo abrumes" I say.

My cheeks are red and I am overheating, I feel so embarrassed.

She turns and looks at me then at Keith and she understand why I ask her not to embarrass me.

"Si, Hijo. No te avergonzaré delante de él, también te amo." She replies back to me.

I sigh with relief, thank god.

"Keith, Lance. Let's get you both inside and ready for dinner, k?"

"Si, mama." I say

She nods and invites us in.

"You bragged about me?" Keith asks before heading in.

"Ehh, no. Just said you were coming, don't get ahead of yourself!" I lie.

He chuckles. His laugh is so beautiful.

"Ok Lance, whatever you say" he says while smiling, and walking through the door.

I can't help but laugh myself and I smile so big that it must look like I am a circus clown. I can sense my checks getting brighter, body getting hotter.

 _UGHHH! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME????_


	7. Chapter 7: Keith POV

Wow! Lance's family's house is nice, and big. It has to be, I mean he has such a big family.

His mother, his father, his sister Veronica who I already know, his other sister Rachel. His brother Marco, his brother Luis and his wife Lisa. As well as his niece Nadia and his nephew Sylvia. Plus there are his grandparents.

In all, there are a lot of them so this has to be a big house. And it's all cheery and colorful. Filled with green and red and all kinds of Christmas colors. It's so bright and joyful, I don't know how to describe it. It's poppy, yeah I guess you could say that. It's poppy.

You can see from a fair enough distance the Christmas tree. It has lights and family ornaments or all shapes and sizes. It's beautiful, it's homey.

I snap back to reality when I hear Lance's moms voice.

"Lance you will be in your old room and Keith will be bunking with you, is that okay?" Lance's mother says

"Yeah that's fine." Lance replies

"Yeah that's fine" I say as well.

"Well, I need to go and finish dinner, but Lance will show you around, and tell you where everything is. Make yourself at home Keith."

Lance's mom, pauses for a second, gives lance some sort of signal and goes back to where the kitchen is supposed to be.

"Well," Lance says "I guess I better give you the house tour." He winks and waves his hand for me to follow.

We walk up the stairs and go to the right. We then stop at the door that is all the way at the end of the hall. Lance opens the door gently and steps in.

It's a big room, far bigger that I would have thought it would be. It's a nice room too. There is a bunk bed, and next to that there a desk. He has a couch on the other end of the room and directly in from of that there is a TV. As I look to my left there is a door.

"Bathroom," Lance told me, although I didn't even ask. It's like he could read my mind, or maybe he just say me looking around the room. He continued again.

"Ok so, which do you want, to or bottom?"

"WHAT?!" I scream. He points to the bunk bed, oh!!!

"Oh, that's what you meant. uhmm. I guess I will take the bottom one." I say as I sigh with relief.

"What did you think I meant?" Lance asked. He had a smug look on his face that seemed to be thinking of all the things that were the worst things to think about.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Seriously, what did you think I mean?" He asked again.

"Nothing, just wasn't paying attention. That's all." I say in a firm voice to him.

 _He can't find out, he just can't._

"Anyway," Lance says as he tries to move from one topic to another, "let me show you the rest of the house.

K?"

"Yeah sure, sounds fine." I reply not very enthusiastically. I don't want to lead him on. And plus I am not in the best mood. I've never been with people during Christmas time. It's hard to get adjusted to.

"Ok then" lance steps out of the room and goes down the stairs, I follow.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and start heading to the living room. There I see Nadia and Sylvia playing around on the floor and shaking the Christmas presents. On the couch sits Marco, Rachel, and Lance's dad with his grandparents.

"This is the living room..." Lance says

We start moving and head towards the dining room.

"Dining room" lance states. I see Luis setting up the tables. One for the adults and the others for the children.

We keep moving.

"The kitchen." Lance says

In the kitchen there is his mother, sister Veronica and his sister in law Lisa.

"Mama, what are you making?" Lance asks

"You're favorite," Veronica says, "Creo que ella quiere impresionar a tu novio allí."

I have no idea what she is saying, if only I took Spanish in middle school.

"cállate, no es mi novio Veronica." Lance replies back to her. His tone is sharp and firm. It's as if he is warning her.

"pero te gusta él, no?" She says to Lance. She keeps continuing the conversation. And it looks like lance doesn't want her to.

"Sí, pero él no sabe así que cállate. si dices una palabra te mato ¿vale?" Lance tells her once more

"bien bien, pero solo puedo estar callado por tanto tiempo" Veronica teases him.

I am watching them go back and forth and whatever they are saying, lance doesn't seem to like it.

"verónica te lo juro si ..." Lance starts, but his mom cuts both of them off.

"Lance, Veronica, suficiente" she says to them. They stop and become quiet.

"Lance tu y ayuda a Luis con la mesa, Verónica termina con la papa. ahora ve." She tells them both.

"Si Mama." They both day in unison, but Veronica is still teasing Lance.

Lance went to help his brother, and so I went back upstairs to fully unpack.

It's quiet up here, in Lance's room. It's nice too. But all the silence is broken when I hear a huge knock on the door.

"Hey Keith!" Lance says. "Dinners ready"

"Ok I'm coming" I tell him. He rushes back down the stairs and to the dining room.

I can hear all their voices. I get up off the bed and head down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Lance POV

I stare at Keith, he looks so innocent.

"Keith, dinner's ready." I say looking through my old bedroom door.

He looks up and nods. "Ok I'm coming." He tells me. I nod back and start to head back down stairs.

 _Ok ok ok ok, this is the first night that Keith is staying here, Mama made my favorite food, it's two days before Christmas, what could go wrong. All I need is for this dinner to be good and for Keith to be comfortable. Okay. Here we go._

I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. It's Keith, he looks beautiful. The dim light in the living room is shining so perfectly on his skin. His hair is a black raven amazing mess, he is wearing a oxblood red sweater, and the black sweatpants that has the garrison's symbol on it. He's amazing.

"Ahmmm.." Keith says while he clears his throat. Probably to get my attention. Oh no, I was staring at him.

"Hey" Keith whispers to me, while having a confused look on his face.

I don't answer, but I don't take my eyes off him.

"Wow!" I say without realizing.

"Wow what?"

"Wow, you look really nice wow" I tell him

"Oh, uhmm. Thanks, you too"

Keith's face is starting to get red, he is playing with his thumbs, and looking at the ground. He chuckles a little.

I smile at the fact that I made his feel awkward around me for just a second.

"Oh hey, we should get to the table, yeah?" Keith mentions

"Oh yeah yeah, we probably should."

Keith and I head over to the table and both smile. This is going to be a ln amazing Christmas indeed.

 **SORRY GUYS! I KNOW THAT THUS WAS REALLY SHORT. WANTED TO HAVE ONE OR TWO CHAOTERS SPECIFICALLY FOR THE DINNER SCENE BUT I DIDNT WANT IT TO BE JUMBLED OUT AND MIXED AND CONFUSED. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DINNER SCENE.**


End file.
